Heavens Arena Elevator Operator
The Heavens Arena Elevator Operator, is an anime-only character in the 1999 anime adaptation.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 37 (1999) Appearance The Heavens Arena Elevator Operator has shoulder-length burnt orange colored hair, pale white skin, teal colored eyes, and who, much like all the other Heavens Arena staffs, dresses in the standard Heavens Arena referee uniform. Personality For the Elevator Operator acts in a professional manner when performing her job, but becomes exuberant and overzealous when giving monologues about the challenges and perks of fighting within the Heavens Arena. However she becomes burn out and underwhelmed when given an tepid response to her monologue.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 38 (1999) She also has a tendency to be quite belligerent when ignoredHunter × Hunter - Episode 40 (1999) or when she's being insulted. Plot Heavens Arena arc While Gon, Killua, and Zushi take the elevator to the 50th floor of the Heavens Arena, the elevator woman elaborates some features of the Heavens Arena: the edifice is separated to 27 floor divisions up to the 200th floor and if a contestant on the 50th floor wins he advances to the 60th floor, however, if he loses he has to move down to the 40th floor and for information once a contestant works his way up to the 100th floor he will be entitled with a private room, and then asked if they understood what she said, Gon and Killua answered with yes and Zushi with osu, but the girl was annoyed as she knew they didn't pay attention to her monologue. Reaching the 100th floor, Gon and Killua use the elevator again and the operator congratulates them, but Killua brushes the compliment off. As the elevator elevates, the operator divulges the features of the 100th floor, but Killua cuts her off claiming they know already. In a rebuttal, the operator tries to intimidate the boys with the challenges they'll face ahead. On the other hand Killua explains his experience from when he was a child, taking the wind out of the operator's sail. When Killua and Gon reach the 190th floor, they use the elevator to reach the 200th floor. They run into the elevator operator again, who is astonished by the boys' progress. Gon asks the operator about the 200th floor, but refuses on account of disdain towards the boys. Killua disparages the operator, calling her useless and weak. The comments by Killua prompt the operator to throw a powerful elbow jab at Killua and Gon was caught in it as well. At the 200th floor, both Gon and Killua's faces were bruised badly as they exited the elevator. Sometime after Gon's match with Gido, Killua tries to persuade Gon to watch Hisoka's match against Kastro; Wing appears from an elevator with the operator girl in it and forbids Gon from watching the match. With Wing out of the picture, Killua holds up the elevator and the operator knocks Killua out and forces him to ride it. Finishing their matches and training, Killua and Gon use the elevator one last time and met the elevator girl one last time. Gon thanks her for her service, but is disinterested, until Killua said mocks her again and claims she's unable to utilize Nen. The operator uses Nen, hitting Killua and Gon with the "Elevator Girl's Atomic Bomb Attack", harshly bruising the boys again. Abilities & Powers Nen Not much is known about her Nen basics, but she can perform an elbow attack into energy fiery fist called "Elevator Girl's Atomic Bomb Attack". References Navigation Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:1999 Anime-only characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-canon Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users